thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shunsuke
"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea?" Shunsuke was a Shopkeeper from Week 15 of The Reaper's Game. He visited from another District to see a Shibuya Game, before making a decision to transfer. Appearance Absurdly tall at 6'7" somehow, and he dyes his hair this deep red shade. He wears formal attire, but likes them with unusual prints in small sections of the garments. Personality Extremely polite and helpful, tends to be polite to a fault. Surprisingly, even though he never had kids, he's very calm and tries to be a good role model, and give the best advice he can. History Pre-Game (history section is not prettified, bear with my laziness) As a youngster, Shunsuke was born directly after WWII, ~1945 ish, and during the US occupation of japan. The education system at the time was phenomenal, and encouraged a lot of habits that contributed to the success of the rebuilding effort, etc. Thus, Shunsuke grew up with the backdrop of reaching for success and doing as much as possible (and then some.) Naturally, he carried that determination and discipline from schooling into the work of salarymen. Even more so, when the Deming cycle became adapted into business practices and ended up making that culture of workaholism literally everywhere. Hence why he never married; probably was the butt of coworkers' jokes to some extent, but at the same time he worked even harder in the absence of literally any other aspect to his life... During the 1975-1980s is when he died -- a classic case of karoshi, translated literally as 'overwork death'. That successful drive piqued the interest of a composer of an unnamed district, and thus he was dragged into the UG; asked if he'd like to make a real difference, something that wouldn't have been possible in the business world he was entrenched in prior to his death. Thus, his time as a player began. He went workaholic at first, but relaxed out over that short timeframe, as his partner persisted on breaking him out of the habit of all-or-nothing work. They also drew out a more creative side to him, something that'd never been recognized before, during the course of that game. Said partner picked the fourth choice offered to them upon the win, for a similar reason that Shunsuke chose to participate initially. He was supportive of any choice that partner made. so while he never saw them again, the limited time was highly treasured. Even as he chose to be a reaper, he always kept this partner in mind for the time between ~1980 and 2017 when he relocated to Shibuya. A place full of people without the workaholism he used to suffer back then, it naturally drew his attention at some point, and he's doing his best to help assist in the overall gradual changes. So, in that sense, he's around to further the development of the populace, aid them, both UG and RG, by giving them a safe space to find themselves. (Something as small as listening to others and supporting them can affect them so positively...) Week 15 Ran a small tea room! It's still around. The Players did a great job, from what he heard. Relationships Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *He's actually an extremely practiced / experienced traditional painter. Sometimes he submits his work to galleries, and this is how he gets his income outside of games. *Every time he walks into a building, the RPer, Emi, will try to remember to /flipcoin to see if Shunsuke hits his head on the doorway (tails) or remembers to duck (heads). Tall people problems. *Why does he dye his hair red? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Gallery Shunsuke1.png|Initial reference (not for height). Shunsuke2.png|Portrait commissioned from Nessa (of-saints.tumblr.com). Shunsuke_Noise.png|Dracanis Legato, Shunsuke's noise form. Category:Week 15 Category:Reapers Category:Shopkeeper